


Why are people so mean? (can't they see how precious he is?)

by allthingskpop



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae cuteness, Alternate Universe - College/University, BTS are mean!!, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, GOT7 are lady-killers, GOT7 are totally gay but try to hide it, Gay Youngjae, M/M, Poor otter, Shy Choi Youngjae, Youngjae abused, Youngjae not part of GOT7, Youngjae sad, cute nerd, idk yet, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingskpop/pseuds/allthingskpop
Summary: Choi Youngjae is really trying. But its hard to try when your efforts are put down by everyone. Youngjae is severely bullied at his college and is abused at home by his dad all because of one thing. He's gay. He never saw anything wrong with what gender he preferred, but others apparently did. People never seem to leave him alone. On top of that, he was fat, nerdy and a faggot. (well thats what people said to him, and youngjae believed it!)But when a group of 6 ( very good looking ) guys arrive at campus and have a few classes with him, will the attention be directed away from him or will it get worse for him?





	1. Just Fine

_BEE BEEP BEEP BEE-_

Youngjae turned off the blaring alarm fairly quickly, as it had already started to make his head throb. He sat up from the hard mattress and immediately regretted doing so as a sudden wave of nausea swept over him, making him fall back down again.

Once it passed, he got up slowly and shuffled his way to the bathroom in his dorm.

Youngjae stood in front of the mirror and pulled at the bags under his eyes.

He never got enough sleep as stayed awake crying into his pillow every night.

He lifted the shirt he had slept in up and examined the bruises on his chest and stomach. They were blotchy and gross. They completely covered the once smooth and tanned skin of his torso. He couldn't remember when he had last seen himself without bruises.

It must have been just before his mother- 

Tears rolled down Youngjae's cheeks. The cheeks that were, according to his bullies (and himself), too fat. The bruises never got to his face. His bullies may be horrid, but they worked just as hard to get into college as Youngjae did, they obviously didn't want to get expelled. That was one of the main reasons Youngjae never tolled any teachers. That, and the fear he had of what they might do to him if he did tell. 

He picked up his thick glasses, perched then on his nose and pushed them up to sit snugly in between his eyes. He slipped one of his large hoodies over his worryingly thin form and put on a pair of black jeans and Nike sneakers.

He grabbed his bag and a granola  bar on the way out of his dorm. Youngjae was really hungry, but he only ate the granola bar (that did very little for his appetite) because he didn't want to be to fat.

He knew what he was doing wasn't healthy, but he didn't have the motivation to eat properly and start working out. 

He barely had the motivation to live, let alone be productive. 

He had left early to class in hopes of avoiding as much contact with others as possible, and he succeed. Just about. There were a few people outside smoking who let out wolf whistles as he passed and laughed at him.  _Ignore them, keep your head down, Youngjae, and maybe they won't-_  

"Hey, faggot! Get your fat, gay ass back here and greet us like a polite little kitten." One of them called, interrupting his thoughts with their lewd comments. He stopped rushing and turned around, head still bowed towards them. 

He bowed "G-Good morning T-Taehyung." Youngjae managed to stutter out towards the one who spoke, Taehyung. He was one of his bullies. Taehyung, along with the others laughed at him and turned away from him.

Another one of them, Jimin, waved his hand dismissively and tolled Youngjae to leave them alone to smoke. Jimin also said that they would see him later with an evil smirk on his annoyingly attractive face. That small comment made Youngjae's blood  run cold as he scurried away from them. 

He knew exactly what he meant by that, and he was already dreading when they would "see him later". His bruises had barely faded from the last beating. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Youngjae made his way to his lecture with no trouble after that. He had, as planned, arrived early and caught his professor's attention as he walked in. "Good morning sir." Youngjae said in the cheeriest voice he could muster and plastered one of his practice smiles on his face. " Morning Youngjae, early as usual i see." His professor replied with a small smile on his face. Unlike Youngjae, is smile was genuine. 

Most of the Professors liked Youngjae, which, of course, led to more bullying. He was glad the the professors like him, because that meant they started to look out for him. But that also had its down falls. 

Once, one of his professors had found him crying in a locked store room. From then on, they always made sure he was ok, which was nice. Until his bullies thought that he had tolled on them and started hurting him at the dorms, because teachers don't go to the dorms. Sometimes they would follow him around on weekends when  went to get his groceries for the weekend. But they had stopped doing that so often because they had been by a police officer about why they were, and i quote: "stalking and antagonising a young man." 

But Youngjae was trying. 

That was all he could do. 

That was all he had the power  _to do._

And it was fine. 

He was fine. 

If fine meant crying yourself to sleep. Or mourning your dead mother for 10 years now, soon to be 11. Or being kicked so hard you cough up blood. 

Then yeah, he was fine. 

Even though, in others eyes, he was just as brittle as a thin sheet of glass that could shatter at the slightest touch.

Perhaps that was why the teachers and professors like him. They took pity on him. That they could see through the mask he had made for himself, but not quite enough to really see how broken the glass was. 

They only saw the silhouettes of Youngjae's problems. 

The dark shadows that could mean everything, or nothing.  

Like looking through one of the clouded windows they normally have on meeting room doors. 

Youngjae took his seat at the back of the lecture room automatically. He sat there every day. He was pretty sure the seat had moulded slightly to the shape of his butt. Youngjae's dead gaze flickered to the door as it opened and other students filed in, taking their seats. 

 _This is gonna be a good lesson, right?_  

Youngjae questioned himself. But as the door opened again and 7 late arrivals, known around campus as BTS, walked in he answered his question immediately. 

 _This is not gonna be a good lesson. Not in the slightest._  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 


	2. New Boys

Youngjae had gotten through the day with only a mild beating. The mild beating nearly knocked him unconscious. The fresh marks on his body overlapped the 2 day old ones from before. He finished his homework, that was due in a week, that evening. He had nothing to do. Most people went out with friends, but he had none. So Youngjae was lying on his bed like a star fish, and gazing at the the picture of his mother on his night stand. 

Youngjae remembered his mother's death  like it happened only hours before. 

He remembered how his farther had kicked her when she was lying on the ground crying in pain and pleading him to stop. 

He remembered how he pulled her up by her pretty dark-brown hair, only to be thrown back down again, causing her to hit her head hard enough to make it bleed. 

He remembered the words his farther yelled at her. 

The oh so hurtful words about both his mother and him. 

He remember the smells of blood and alcohol in the sweaty air. 

He remembers the sickening crunch of her spine as it hit against the kitchen counter-top, rendering her limp on the ground. 

He remembered his farther's murderous expression as he turned towards him. 

He remembers his farther picking up the empty bottle of Soju. 

He remembers the bottle flying at his head. 

He remembers, nothing else. 

Sobs heaved their way out of Youngjae's chest as he thinks about his loving, beautiful, smart, kindhearted mother. 

 _Why did such a bad thing happen to such a good person?_  

Youngjae knew why.

Him.

He was gay. 

That was why. 

He had talked to his mother when he was in elementary school about if it was ok to like girly things. She said he could like what ever he liked and like whoever you like. 

Then he said,"Eomma, what if i like boys?" She had looked a bit shocked at his question at first, but then her face softened and she patted her son's hair fondly as she smiled down at him. "Youngjae ah," she began. "i don't mind who you like or what you become in the future, as long as they or it make you happy. That is what is most important." She said wisely. 

"You'll always be my little otter, no matter what, OK?" 

Youngjae nodded and buried his face in his mom's shirt as he wrapped his little arms around her in a tight hug. 

Little did they know Youngjae's farther was listening out side the door. 

And he didn't want a gay son. 

He wasn't having it. 

Youngjae's mom had died to protect her son. She died standing up to his farther. His farther had never been the nicest person. But youngjae being gay tipped him over the edge. 

Youngjae curled up around himself and cried into his knees. 

Eventually, he had exhausted himself with tears and let himself slip into and unhappy sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Youngjae woke up and replayed his routine like he did every day and made his way out of his room with a very empty stomach.

Just like always.

But, as Youngjae made his way towards the main building where his first lesson was, there was a surprising lack of bullies. 

Youngjae was both glad and worried. 

_What if this means that it will just be even worse later?_

More and more negative thoughts filled his mind but were put aside when he came  to his class room. Youngjae didn't share this class with any of the BTS  group, but there were still people who made gross and mean remarks towards him and others who like the same gender. 

As expected, class was bad. People were sneering at him all the way through the lesson. Youngjae had a few things thrown at him: paper balls, Paper aeroplanes, rubbers, etc 

You name it, it was most likely to have been thrown at him. 

Despite that, he still finished all hi work.

_One more class till break, Youngjae. you'll survive._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Youngjae had made it through break  _and_ his back-to-back lectures with minimal trouble. There were only a few laughs and "whispered" comments. That was it. Well, he hoped. Youngjae truly treasured the days when people would give him a break. They were the best days. He even felt positive enough to eat some lunch.  _Lunch!!!!!_   Youngjae  _never_ ate lunch. 

Youngjae was sat on a a bench in the campus's courtyard, the chilled air nipping at his nose and cheeks, causing a cute pink flush to appear. He gazed at how pretty the courtyard was in the late winter. The trees were still stripped of leaves and the grass was silver with dew. Even though it was sunny, it was still cold, so Youngjae pulled his scarf higher up his neck and hugged himself with one arm.  

He was happily munching on his ham and cheese sandwich,listening to the pretty bird songs, when a sound caught his attention. 

people.

 _Lots_ of people. 

He didn't want to move from his spot because it was really pretty today, an it was rare to see the sun as it had rained allot lately. Also, standing up and walking away might bring more attention to himself. So he decided to stay put and just keep his head down. 

As the people were passing, Youngjae noticed that the group of people was mostly girls. Youngjae was confused about all the fuss and looked up. He saw maybe about 10 girls huddled around a group of 6 guys.

 _Who are they? Iv'e not seen them on campus before. They must be_ _new._

The 6 guys were ignoring the group of girls completely, and, honestly, they looked a little bit annoyed. 

Youngjae tried to ignore them but it was difficult.

As he followed them with his eyes as subtly as he could, one of the 6 men got fed up and tried to shoo away some of the girls. But as he did, he caught Youngjae's gaze and stared intently at him, for a good 5 seconds. The hansom and fierce man made his heart flutter and his stomach fill with butterflies. 

Youngjae felt his cheeks grow hot in the cold weather and looked away.  

The girls began to get the hint and walk away. Youngjae looked up again, only to see the same strong-eyed man still examining him like he was the most interesting thing in the world. 

The guy seemed to notice how he made Youngjae nervous and smirked a little bit. 

But it wasn't like the evil smirks he got from BTS on a pretty much daily basis. 

No, this was different. 

But Youngjae couldn't place how though. 

It just was. 

The man gestured to the others to leave and looked towards Youngjae who had looked away again and resumed to eating his lunch. 

 _Cute._  

The man thought and made his way over to Youngjae.

"Hey there, I'm Im Jaebum, do you mind if I sit with you?" The man, Jaebum, said to Youngjae, who just looked up nervously with cheeks full of sandwich.   
  


 _Really cute._ Jaebum thought. 

Youngjae just nodded to Jaebum and continued chewing on the ham and cheese goodness. God, how he missed real food. 

As Jaebum sat beside him, Youngjae noticed how much bigger he was compared to himself. 

Jaebum's sharp gaze was trained unbreakingly on Youngjae. 

Youngjae swallowed nervously and Took a sip out of his water bottle. 

Jaebum scared Youngjae a little. He was massive for christ's sake!!! And with those features paired with that gaze, god, Youngjae wanted to shrink away into his jacket and never come out. 

"So, what's your name?" The blunt inquiry would have sounded childish coming from anyone else, but when Jaebum said it, Youngjae nearly whimpered. 

"Y-Youngjae, Ch-Choi Youngjae."

Youngjae replied shakily. He tried to make his voice stronger, but he couldn't muster any sort of courage.  

_Youngjae, hmm, I like that name. It fits him perfectly._

"Youngjae, hmm i like that name" Jaebum accidentally said aloud, making Youngjae let out a little squeak of surprise.  

Suddenly the bell sounded for the end of lunch and Youngjae hurriedly packed all his things away in his bag and stood up. 

"Well, I-I best g-get to c-class now, bye J-Jaeb-bum." Youngjae bowed and made to leave but Jaebum snagged his jacket and tugged him back roughly, making Youngjae stumble. 

"Could you possibly show me to where my class will be? If you don't mind, of course." Jaebum said while rubbing the nape of his neck. 

"Umm, s-sure. Who d-do you have f-for class?" Youngjae stuttered out, still a bit dazed about the situation. 

Jaebum fished his time-table out from his pocket and read the name out to Youngjae. 

"Ha, f-funny, that's who i-i h-have now too." Youngjae was dying at the statement. How was he supposed to lead this attractive man to the west building, let alone sit a 2 hour long lecture with him till the end of the day? 

This was all a bit too much for the innocent Youngjae. But he did it anyway. 

"Good, lead the way!" Jaebum said whilst gesturing for him to go. 

And so, Youngjae led the new boy all the way to the west building. 

When they got to the lecture hall and walked in, whispers and murmurs erupted through the room. 

 _What's THAT doing with the cute new boy?- Ha he's probably just trying to get in his pants!-_ were the main comments heard. 

Youngjae ignored them and walked up to his seat. Jaebum was asked to stand and introduce himself in front of all the students. "Hello, My name is Im Jaebum. Umm, I'm new here so, take care of me i guess. I look forward to talking with you all." 

Jeabum finished his little speech and went up to sit beside Youngjae, who froze at his actions. 

Then the Professor started the lecture, and for the first time ever since Youngjae came to college.

He didn't finish his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!   
> There were a few cliche moments here and there but i felt like it needed some.   
> But, more importantly, HOW CUTE AND AWKWARD WAS THIS CHAPTER!!   
> Honestly, bashfull Youngjae gives me LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!   
> Bai bai now


	3. New Friends? (More like first friends)

Youngjae had never been so distracted in his life. But who could blame him, Jaebum was very distracting after all.

When the lecture finally  came  to an end, Youngjae was first to put all his things away. While others were chatting to each other and making their way out the door in groups of 2s or 3s, Youngjae was waiting for the ruckus to end so he could slip out unnoticed. 

But, of course, Jaebum noticed his hesitation and furrowed his brows at Youngjae who was attacking his bottom lip with his straight white teeth nervously. 

"What's wrong? Are you nervous around other people?" Jaebum asked with slight worry in his tone.

Youngjae had honestly been so focused on slipping away unnoticed, he had forgotten Jaebum was there for a moment, so he nearly jumped out of his skin when he spoke and let out an embarrassing screech. 

Jaebum chuckled at how cute the boy was in that moment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You get scared very easily don't you?" Jaebum said in a slightly teasing manner.

But it was a nice sort of tease. He wasn't trying to make fun of Youngjae.

He was laughing with him, not at him. No one had ever done that before, it was nice. 

"But really, are you scared of other people?" Jaebum's went from soft to serious in a split second. 

It was honestly scary how drastically the boy could change, and how quickly he did.

Youngjae only looked down at his feet, trying so hard not to cry about how easily Jaebum could catch onto his cowardly behaviour.

Jaebum was now fully worried, and took Youngjae's jaw in his hand softly and lifted the boy's head up to look at him. Youngjae was nearly in tears over his caring actions and how Jaebum was genuinely worried about him. 

Jaebum was desperately searching Youngjae's eyes for answers, and got one when he saw tears welling up in them.

Youngjae tried to blink them away, but when he did, one squeezed its way out and rolled down his face. This only made Jaebum think he upset Youngjae, and he started to panic and apologise.

"Oh shit, Youngjae, i'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to upset you! I just- I was worried about you." This only made more tears fall and Youngjae started to sniffle. Jaebum had never been great with others feelings, but he had never been this bad! 

Youngjae was so overwhelmed. This was too much!! Just the other day he had been beaten to the point of nearly blacking out and went into hysterics over his mother and sexuality, and now- now someone who he had met just over 2 hours ago was  _worried_ about him!

Jaebum was  _worried about him!_  

This was all so different he Youngjae could hardly tell what was happening. 

Jaebum was starting to calm down a little bit and was trying to figure out what to say to make Youngjae stop crying. 

In the end, he settled for brushing away his tears and making shushing sounds. "H-Hey, please, stop crying Youngjae. I really didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry."

That statement calmed Youngjae down and he finally got a grip on the situation. Youngjae took one last sniffle and wiped his tears completely with his sweater-paws. 

"N-No, don't be sorry. You didn't upset or offend me in any way. I just... I just got... a bit, overwhelmed. That's all. I-It wasn't you J-Jaebum." 

Jaebum smiled at him, but still seemed apprehensive. 

"Are you sure i didn't? I just don't want to upset you, ever." Jaebum admitted. Youngjae smiled at him, his eyes crinkling as he did. Its was a genuine smile. Jaebum bit his lip at how cute he was. 

 _How can one person be so undeniably adorable? He looks like a cute little otter._  

By now, everyone had left, even the professor, so they decided that they should probably leave and head to their dorms. 

"Wait, Youngjae," Jaebum spoke up as they were nearing the dorms. "Yes, Jaebum?" 

Jaebum couldn't tell you how much he loved it when his name was paired with Youngjae's voice. 

"I'm meeting up with my friends tomorrow, and i was wondering if you would like to come too. I'm sure they'll like you! And, i know you need some people you can trust." Youngjae looked at Jaebum confused. 

 _What does he mean?_  

"Look, don't think i haven't noticed how you act around people, and how people aren't, shall we say, exactly pleasant towards you. I just want to see your smile, Youngjae. Your real smile." 

At this point, Youngjae's mouth was gaping as he looked up at Jeabum. Youngjae then turned his shocked expression into a cute smile. A real smile that reached all the way to his eyes. Youngjae nodded his head. "Of course i want to meet your friends, if your 100% sure i won't burden you." 

Youngjae's smile wavered and dropped a little bit. Jaebum noticed. Of course. 

"Youngjae-ah, you could never be a burden." This made Youngjae's smile pick up again and they continued to walk in a comfortable silence with small amounts of chatter here and there. 

When the pair arrived at Youngjae's dorm, they waved each other goodbye and agreed a time and place of meeting the next day. They agreed to meet in the local park and go get street food as a group at around 12am. Jaebum was going to wait for Jaebum outside campus in the courtyard and they would text to say when they were ready, so they exchanged contacts. 

When Youngjae walked into his dorm and closed the door, he immediately flopped down onto his bed and smiled like a maniac. Youngjae was pretty sure this was the happiest he had ever been. A few minutes later, when he was getting under his covers to sleep, his phone "bing" went off. Youngjae got himself comfy and picked up his phone hesitantly. 

He didn't look at his phone often in fear of seeing hate comments and people who had somehow managed to get his number and say hurtful things to him. 

Youngjae was relieved to see that it was jaebum's number and he looked at the text. 

_JB- Hey can't wait for you to meet my friends tomorrow! see ya then Youngjae-ah_

_i can't wait either Jaebum hyung! also, thank you for saying those things to me, you made me really happy. :) -YJ_

Jaebum answered fairly quickly saying: 

_JB- I'm glad i did! I'm honestly not great with others feelings or talking to others. My friends are ok because the know me and have learned to adapt to my temper and stuff, but i was afraid that i would put you off being around me. I'm really glad you weren't._

_You could never put me off being around you hyung. truthfully, your one of the only people who have cared about my feelings before. Thank you, so much-YJ_  

_JB-No problem Youngjae. I'm happy i made you feel cared for_

_JB- well, its getting late and, even though its Saturday tomorrow, i don't want to be tired for tomorrow , soooo, night Youngjae-ah!_

_Night hyung!-YJ_

 

Youngjae put down his phone and let his eyelids droop into the first peaceful sleep he's had in a very long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, JB's not very good with feelings. And poor YJ, he's just an innocent baby!!   
> Ahh, my squishy otter!!! i luv him so much!!!   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz leave comments and suggestions for more chapters and fan fics!   
> Buh bye


	4. Choi Youngjae (JB pov) Part 1

Jaebum's POV(Kinda) 

 

Jaebum and his friends were starting at their new collage today and Jaebum.... was emotionally conflicted about it. To be honest, he likes learning knew things, and the fact he got to do it with his friends was a plus, so why did he feel weird inside? His stomach was churning and he felt like he was gonna be sick and there was a lump in his throat. 

Was he.... Nervous? 

 _What is wrong with me? Get a grip Jaebum! Just look at Yugyeom, i don't know how its possible to be so hyper all the time._ Jaebum looked over at the maknae of the group and laughed slightly, the corners of his mouth turning up into a judgemental-amused smirk.

Yugyeom was currently drinking iced coffee and making weird faces and saying what might be words in a "threatening" tone towards Jackson who was trying to hold in his laughter. Suddenly Jackson's hyena laugh erupted through the room and echoed off the walls, making Jaebum laugh more too. Jackson's laugh was contagious. 

Jinyoung was staring at the two messing around with a face of pure judgement. Jinyoung then looked at Jaebum.  _Do you know what they are doing?_ He mouthed.  _Not a clue._ Jaebum mouthed back. Jinyoung made his way over to him and sat down. 

"You OK, hyung? Earlier you looked like you were gonna be sick." Jinyoung said to him. Jinyoung has always been able to see  when someone isn't feeling right. He was observant and good with others feelings. The opposite of Jaebum. 

"I don't know. My stomach feels weird and i can't seem to sit still." Jaebum admitted. He was truly confused by his emotions at this point. Jinyoung, however, didn't look worried about him at all. "Ahh, so you do have human emotions, hyung." Jinyoung said with a chukle. "Your just nervous, it happens to the best of us. I'm sure the others are a little bit nervous about this too, but they are trying to put the negative thoughts away and enjoy it." Jinyoung explained.  _Jinyoung's right, i an just nervous, and i should enjoy myself more._

Jaebum huffed. "Yeah, I should enjoy the new experience. Ahh, i really need to get better at emotions and all that shit." Jaebum said back. Just then BamBam and Mark walked in talking about something, probably the new college. 

"Your finally ready!! My gosh you take so long to put on clothes Bam." Jackson groaned. It was true though. Jackson had walked in to see if he was ready yet and saw 7 pairs of shoes.  _SEVEN! LIKE WHAT THE FUDGE!!_  

"I look better than you do, though." BamBam replied coolly, smirking slightly. "YAH!" Jackson screeched in annoyance. BamBam and Jackson were now having a full on argument over who takes the longest and fashion, while the rest of the room was dying with laughter. 

Eventually, Jaebum had to speak up and break off the "Fight" and actually get them to campus. After that they all squeezed themselves into the car and drove to their new campus. 

TIME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPP (coz i'm lazy) 

It was currently lunch. Not like any of them would be getting lunch because of ALL THE FREAKING GIRLS SWARMING THEM LIKE ZOMBIES IN EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF MAKEUP!!!!!!!!!! 

"Oppaaa!! Your so handsome!" "Can I get you numbeeeeerr??" "Waahh! Oppaaa!!" Their overly screechy and obnoxious voices tore into their very beings and ate away at the boys' sanity. 

The girls were still following them. They had tried to lose them a couple of times, but it was no use. Jaebum, who had a slight temper, was starting to get extremely annoyed, but he held back from lashing out. However, the more they walked around, the more attention they would attract and the more irritated Jaebum got. 

 _Jesus fucking Christ! Let us eat our lunch!! Thank god we ate allot earlier. These girls just won't le-_ Jaebum's thought were cut off and Yugyeom was shoved into him, causing them both to nearly fall over. 

That was it. 

"Excuse me." Jaebum stopped walking and said loudly to get the attention on the crowd. "But would you mind, I don't know, GIVING US SOME SPACE!?" He yelled suddenly, catching everyone but his friends by surprise. Some of the girls bowed and left, but others were more persistent. Jaebum and the other 5 boys had to start ushering some of them away.

Suddenly, Jaebum felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. 

Someone was staring at him. 

He suspected it was just another girl, but he looked around to see if he could catch who was staring. 

And boy did he get a surprise. 

The person that was staring was the cutest, most prettiest boy in the world. 

He had black bangs that fell down in-front of his eyes slightly and cute round glasses. His pretty pink lips were slightly parted as he look at Jaebum with wide eyes. His nose and cheeks were pink with the cold weather and the coat he was wearing made him look small and cute. They held eye contact for a few moments before the boy looked away, flustered. 

But Jaebum continued to look at him. He watched his cold breaths rise up into the air and his already pink cheeks grow even pinker. The boy looked up again, only to see Jaebum still examining him. The boy became visibly shocked and looked everywhere but Jaebum, trying to escape his gaze. 

Jaebum smirked slightly at how he made this boy so flustered. He could make any girl just as flustered if he stared at them this way, but he liked seeing this boy react the same way. Something rose in him that he had never felt before and his heart seemed to tug and beat faster a little bit. A shiver ran down his spine, but not from the cold and he swallowed thickly. A strange heat ran up his neck and gathered on his cheeks and ears. 

_Why do i feel this way? What is this? Why am i feeling it for him? I wanna talk to this boy._

 

Jaebum turned to his friends. "Guys, you go without me. I'll catch up. I just wanna do some thing right now, though." Jaebum tolled them and then trained his eyes back to the cute boy on the bench. Yugyeom snorted at him. "Right, OK hyung... We'll go now." He said in a teasing manner. Jaebum rolled his eyes but made his way over to the boy who had resumed to eating his sandwich.  

_Cute._

Jaebum was soon standing in-front of him. "Hey there, I'm Im Jaebum, do you mind if i sit with you?" Jaebum said to the boy. He looked up shyly with his cheeks puffed out with what looked like a cheese and ham sandwich. He nodded and looked back down, continuing to eat as Jaebum sat next to him.

Jaebum looked him over again. Now that he was closer to the boy, he realised how thin he was. Sure, his cheeks were puffy when he was eating, but when he swallowed... they were thin and pale. His jacket swallowed him up, not because it was too big, but because he was too small. Plus, he was still shivering in the cold, even though he was wearing tons of warm clothing.  

The boy was devouring that sandwich like it was the first thing he'd eaten in days. 

Little did Jaebum know, it was.  

 


	5. Class with a Cutie(Jb pov part 2)

Jaebum wanted to know more about this boy, and a good place to start would be his name. "So, whats your name?" Jaebum said, his voice not wavering once. But Jaebum wasn't as calm as he looked or sounded around the boy. In fact he was very much the opposite.

_Did that sound childish? Should i have asked differently? THERE IS NO OTHER WAY TO ASK YOU FUCKING DUMB ASS! YOU WANTED TO KNOW HIS NAME AND THAT IS THE WAY TO GET IT!!_

Jaebum watched the boy' s eyes widen slightly and his breaths hitched. "Y-Youngjae, Ch-Choi Youngjae." The boy, Jaebum now knew went by Choi Youngjae, stuttered out of his bitten lips.  

_Youngjae, hmmm, I like that name. It fits him perfectly._

_"_ Youngjae, hmmm, I like that name." 

The words escaped before Jaebum could stop them. He bit down on his tongue and kept his neutral expression. But he was not neutral on the inside.

_!"£$%^ &*&^ %$£"! !"£$%^&&^%$£ ""£$%^&**&^%$ £"!!"£$%^&** &^%$£"!"£$% ^&*((*&^%$ £"£$%^&*( )*&^%$£"£$%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT!! Urghh, he hates me now I'm so stup- _

Jaebum heard the boy squeak in response to his uncontrolled words and his heart exploded. _Fuck. That was cute._   

Jaebum wanted to say something else when the bell rang for class. He cursed eternally when the Youngjae began frantically packing up to leave. Youngjae stood up. "Well, I-I best g-get to c-class now, bye J-Jaeb-bum." Youngjae said with cheeks the hue of a firetruck. Youngjae bowed and turned away to go to his class. 

 _Nope, I wanna spend more time with you._  Jaebum reached out, grabbed the back of Youngjae' s jacket yanked him back towards him with more force than intended, making him stumble back. "Could you possibly show me where my class will be? If you don't mind,of course." Jaebum said while rubbing the nape of his neck.

He was lying. 

He knew exactly where he was going and who his teacher was, he just wanted to walk with Youngjae. Jaebum was expecting him to decline and go to his own class when Youngjae said he would and asked him who his teacher was. Jaebum pretended to need to take out his schedule so it would be more believable that he needed help and tolled Youngjae the name on the paper without even looking at the right one. He didn't need too. 

But Youngjae's next sentence made his heart jump a little bit. "Ha, f-funny, that's who i-i h-have now too." Maybe it was the was he said it or how he looked so flustered while saying it, but Jaebum didn't quite know why he was so influenced by Youngjae. 

But Jaebum did know one thing....

He was more than ready to have class with a cutie.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Was the first chapter good? Plz let me know. Alsooooooooooooooooooooo, check out my other fic i'm writing. Its called Pretty Cleaning Lady( well, girl)  
> I know, im bad with titles.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, ma bad.  
> K bye.


End file.
